Eth-Born Volume One: An Introduction to Hogwarts
by Gulthe Bokareis
Summary: A rather confused OC is introduced to the wizarding world and heads off to hogwarts, First Year of the Eth-Born Series very AU, Sane!Voldemort, Not-A-Joke!Wizarding-World, Senile!Dumbledore


**This is my first story, first** _ **proper**_ **story that is; I have attempted other stories before but this is the first one I intend to focus on and write at least the first year of**

 **Before we start, I should mention that this story is rather AU, there is still harry, he still grew up with the dursleys and his parents were still killed by tom riddle, but that's almost a guarantee. You'll see what's different this chapter anyway.**

 **Oh, and also this is a Sane!Voldemort, Senile!Dumbledore, Not-A-Joke!Ministry, Reasonably-Realistic!Magical-World.**

 **Yes, this is** _ **almost**_ **a self-insert, but not exactly.**

 **finally; the writing style here on the first page is past tense and a bit spacey, it won't be like this for the rest of the fic if you dislike it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I were Rowling the world would make sense from the start, It should therefore go without saying that I am not Rowling.**

I was born in New Zealand, specifically a small town near the capital. I lived there until I was seven or so when me and my family moved to london for a job my father had been offered. It was in london, not long after we had moved, that I displayed my first piece of accidental magic; If I remember correctly I had had a tough day at school adjusting to the new school system and, more importantly, the uniform the requirement of having to wear a skirt that was not in my school in New Zealand. After I arrived home I remember going to my room and curling up with a book, boiling in rage at the unfairness of life, as young kids do occasionally, and then strange beige and gray flames bursting up around me, understandably I was frightened and screamed, despite the flames not hurting, causing my parents to come see what the matter was, they were rather shocked to say the least.

If I had not been an atheist I likely would have been sent to a church or somewhere, in an attempt to "cure" me, as it was my parents merely pulled me from school to watch over me for a few days to see if it happened again. Two days after the flames had appeared we had a knock on the door, and a man stood there, proclaiming himself to be named Icthyrius Mahone, and a teacher from a school of magic. My parents pretty much immediately gave me to him, essentially saying they wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Icthyrius shrugged as if it were a common occurrence and took a stick from somewhere and waved it a few times, muttering under his breath, before stopping when my parents had glazed expressions and were staring into space, he quickly moved through the house removing evidence I existed and packing all my stuff up, before shrugging again and gesturing at me to follow him.

He jabbed the stick in my direction and muttered again, and I felt a strange feeling rush over me. He then grinned and said, "Well, that's that sorted, no Immagi should remember you now."

"Immagi?" I asked, rather confused.

He Grinned, "Mundane folk, used to call them muggles but it was a rather derogatory term which the ICW banned recently, they're basically people who can't cast or sense magic, your parents for example," With another shrug he continued talking, "Anyway, come on, you're powerful enough to gain a scholarship for hogwarts so now we just need to sort out accommodations for the next few years before you're old enough to go to hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Magic?" I asked again, still confused from the sudden change to my life.

"Hogwarts is a school for those who can use magic; One of eleven ICW facilitated schools around the globe, it's in scotland but most Magi in these Isles live here in london," He blinked before continuing, "Magic is, well, magic. In case whatever piece of accidental magic you performed that scared your parents didn't clue you in; you can use magic, and are what is called a Magus, or Magi, if you want the plural; what it means is that you can cast magic."

He took me by the hand and, with a squeezing sensation as if traveling through a thin tube very fast and a loud snapping noise, we were somewhere completely different than before. I looked around at the new place, which appeared to be a small dingy pub with a front door and windows on both ends and a bar running along one wall with some stairs on one side going upstairs to somewhere. There were also a myriad of tables spread around with various patrons sitting at them wearing a multitude of bright and in some cases very garish and clashing colours in weird styles I'd never seen before.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, A pub in london for Magi and the border between the Magi and Immagi worlds, and before you ask, we got here using a method known as apparition, which is basically teleportation. Now, we just need to take you to gringotts and see if you're eligible to gain control of any vaults or something and then I'll give you some books and set you up with a room here to stay in."

He then dragged the still-stunned me through one of the doors leading out of the pub, the one coloured brightly, into a large bustling street with more people everywhere dressed similar to those inside the building, I noticed a few shops that seemed like bookshops and clothing shops as well as some that sold weird looking items that looked suspiciously like eyes in jars and various animal parts. Icthyrius headed towards one of the bookshops, and asked the shopkeeper for the immagiborn info package, before dropping a few coins made from what looked like silver and gold onto the desk and grabbing a package of three books from one of the shelves and left.

He gave the books to me to carry as we moved deeper into the strange street, heading towards a large and imposing marble building that looked decidedly out of place and different to the rest of the style of buildings that surrounded us and was guarded by some small and ugly creatures that superficially looked like humans.

"Dwarves?" I asked him, He laughed before telling me that they were, in fact, goblins and didn't take kindly to being compared to dwarves.

We entered the building with goblins watching us warily and Icthyrius walked up to one inside and said to it that he needed a immagiborn blood test, the goblin sneered at him before gesturing to follow it, where it led us through a door and through some passages to a large room where I was given a small knife and told to bleed into the middle of a circle drawn on the floor. Upon doing so the blood arranged itself into a word; **KITSUNE**.

Icthyrius and the goblin seemed to stare at the word before Icthyrius shrugged and told the goblin to just open an account for me with the hogwarts scholarship funds in it before hurrying me out of the building that I assumed was the goblin embassy or something and back along the road towards the pub we were first in. He walked up to the barkeep and asked for a room for three years, rolling his eyes at the barkeep when he told the barkeep to charge the hogwarts account. He then turned back to me and handed me two keys.

"Right, I got you a room here, the iron key with the number 19 on it is your room key here, just go up those stairs and use it to go into room 19, which should be yours for the next three years if nothing untoward happens. The brass key is for your bank account, if you need to buy something take it to the goblins and ask to retrieve money, if they say there's a fee to take money from your account don't believe them. Finally, I recommend you read those three books before you do anything else, meals will be delivered to your room for the next month. Have fun, I may or may not be back in three years."

His impatient narrative over he left me standing there alone, confused and alone for the first time in my life. The barkeep leaned over the bar looking at me,

"Ya 'kay girl? Don't mind Icthy, he's not bad, he was just in an 'urry. If ya need something I can probably 'elp."

I mutely shook my head and headed up the stairs and found my room, I don't remember much at this point except swiftly falling asleep from the upheaval of the day; magic, hogwarts, the word spelled out in blood, the street, Icthyrius Mahone, and most importantly my parents all forgotten as sleep overtook me and I drifted off into a fitful rest, filled with dark dreams.

-~=oO Scene Break Oo=~-

I don't remember much the next morning either, although I assume I must have had breakfast at some point, what I do know know is that I opened the three books for the first time that morning, I still have the books, looking tatty these days, but then they were pristine and new. The books in question were _An Introduction to Magus Britain for Immagiborn_ , _An Explanation of Hogwarts for Immagiborn_ , and _A recent history of Magus Britain for Immagiborn_.

I settled into reading the books; they explained a lot of things; Hogwarts, The street which was apparently named diagon alley, the goblin place surprisingly a bank, The ministry of magi, the wizengamot, and the ICW in the first two books. The third book was more interesting to my mind at that time; it explained recent events like the grindelwald war, the unknown dark lord, Called Voldemort, and his assassinations of various political figures six years prior, most notably among them the Longbottom family, the Potter family, Lord Tom Riddle-Gaunt and Lady Ariana Dumbledore and her children.

Eventually I went downstairs for some minor reason; I can't remember why now; anyway I chatted to the barkeep who introduced himself as tom, and I introduced myself;

Alice Moiðei. He commented on my strange name and I mentioned that it had an eth in it. He grinned and said, quite clearly, "Eth-born go on to do amazing things; terrible perhaps, but just as likely fabulous or awe inspiring, Why, grindelwald himself was Eth-born; terrible but still amazing." being the curious girl I was back then I asked what had been plaguing my mind since my visit to gringotts; what was a Kitsune. He peered at me curiously, "It's some japanese magical Being; fox people or something, I don't rightly know."

And that is where my journey into the mysteries of the magical world started; A comment by a barkeep on the letter eth and a confused Kitsune started the legend that I am; one of the greatest Unspeakables there has ever been.

 **I did say it was rather AU and that we had a Sane!Voldemort!**

 **Yes, Lord Tom Riddle-Gaunt is Lord Voldemort, he's just not openly advertising it, and yes, things played out like in cannon; he tried to kill harry and failed, after already killing all the Longbottoms and Ariana and her grandchildren.**

 **Next chapter we go shopping, meet some people and** _ **maybe**_ **get on a train.**

 **A bit about Icthyrius: He's not a bad person, he is just, as tom said, "just in a hurry". He's also a genius; the spell he cast on alice is a modified and combined form of two rituals; one wipes knowledge of her from the minds of Muggles, the other prevents accidental magic until their 11th birthday. The rituals both use the subjects blood and a few other things, the blood can be (and is) used in the spell but the other ingredients have to be substituted with raw magic from both Icthyrius and Alice.**

 **\- Gulth**


End file.
